


At last

by LeaahMiam



Series: Special forces [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaahMiam/pseuds/LeaahMiam
Summary: When she wakes up, a full 36 hours after they found her, Robin has not move.





	At last

**Author's Note:**

> OQ Prompt Party 2019 - 34. one of them get hurt, the other has to take care of them

Regina wakes up a couple of times on the way back to base. She breathes hard and shakes against Robin. He tried laying her down on the stretcher but she had hold onto him and he had not had the strength to let her go.

Tuck works around him, checks her for life threatening injuries and hooks her to monitors. There are internal damages he needs to assess, deep cuts he needs to clean or stitch. 

When they finally arrive and the helicopter lands, Robin gets out carrying Regina in his arms while Tuck follows them with the monitors and blood bag. The medical team sedates her and only then does Robin leave her side. They manage to kick him out of the tent but he won’t move from the entrance.

Hours later, after the other journalist and the rest of the team are back, after everybody has been checked and cleared, he is allowed to see her. She is sleeping. Her body seems to be covered in bandages. Her face is clean, but there still are cuts and bruises. His throat closes. He approaches her bed and chokes a cry. She looks so small. 

He gets a stool and sits besides her for the next day. 

When she wakes up, a full 36 hours after they found her, Robin has not move. 

“You’re here.” She says quietly lifting her hand to touch his face. 

“Nowhere else I’d rather be, babe.” He is crying again. He wipes the tears quickly and tries to smile.

“Robin… I’m okay.”

“We almost lost you. If we hadn’t had that drone up there at the right time… It was mere luck, Regina.” He kisses her hand. “I don’t know what I would have done if we hadn’t found you…”

She tries to sit up but her whole body hurts and she struggles. Robin helps her get comfortable and brings her a glass of water. She tries not to drink it at once but she’s been thirsty for days now. 

When she’s done, he gets her some food and a foot rub. It still feels like a dream. When she looks at him, she gets shivers and starts panicking that she will wake up and still be in that damp cell. But he holds her close and quiets her fears. They talk about going home and Henry. He has been calling Snow and David every day or so. He tells her about the school trip Roland was on last month, and about Henry’s science project. 

No one approaches them except the nurses. Robin gets her food and water, and helps her get clean. He brings her notebooks to scribble in and her phone that they found in the car she was taken from. He is there when she calls home to let them know she’ll be there soon. He doesn’t leave when the CIA agent questions her about her captivity. He never leaves for long. 

Regina spends a whole week in the infirmary. When they finally let her out, she gets her still packed bag and one last meal on base. Everyone is in the mess it seems, making sure she’s okay. Mulan and Aurora sit with her while Robin gets their plates. They talk and laugh as thought nothing has changed. 

When time has come to get on the chopper for the airport, she bids farewell to her friends and kisses Robin one last time before turning to John and Tuck. 

“Don’t let him get into trouble or I’ll come back and kick your asses.” She says. 

They nod. Of course, she’d come back. These two would go to the end of the world for each other.

She gets in the chopper, sits next to Mal and waves goodbye to the man who saved her before he saved her life.


End file.
